Since man invented the firearm he has sought for an object to shoot at during peace time. Man has shot at cans, bottles and bulls eye targets. As firearms became more sophisticated, the demand for better targets increased. However, only in the last five years has the popular steel shooting come into its own. Steel offers sound and reaction, but the steel targets presently being used have to be reset after every hit.
Targets constructed according to my invention offer the public and law enforcement agencies a new concept in steel shooting. This steel target offers sound, reaction and the automatic resetting of the target object. In between each shot there is a clank sound to report a hit after the bullet has made a good strike. The steel is durable and can be replaced with a larger or smaller diameter plate for different yardages.